The Valley of the Shadow
by Willful Redhead
Summary: A surprise visit from family turns tragic.
1. Chapter 1

He still prayed even though his prayers seemed to land like a rock falling to the bottom of a well. Maybe it was a different wagon train; a different group of people. He glanced at Mingo walking silently beside him. He had no reason to come along. He had simply been there when the short and devastating note had arrived.

"Wagon train missing. Headed towards you. Word of attacks. Seven men, three women, one child. Left Philadelphia at the end of May."

The end of May. Eleven people. "Dear God," he whispered, "Let it be another group."

They had back-tracked from the point the wagon train had last been seen - going far from the safe walls of Boonesborough, and then doubling back and heading towards home again. Silently, and carefully they searched.

They began to see signs of devastation: a broken wagon wheel, pots, pans, clothes, a shredded doll. With great caution they moved forward. It was clear that the attack had happened several days ago, but still they were thoughtfully cautious. They found an overturned wagon, and then another. The bodies of the men lay just outside the wagons. They'd been defending it. The bodies of the women were huddled in the center.

He saw her then and knew it must be true; her pale skin unmistakable, her red hair surrounding her like a halo. He swayed and the earth rushed up toward him.

"Daniel, Daniel!" Mingo shook him. He opened his eyes. He was sitting on the dark earth. "Daniel!" Mingo said again.

"I . . . she . . ." he stammared, glancing past Mingo to the horrific scene laid out before him. Mingo had covered some of the bodies. He'd covered _her_ body.

"Daniel, Daniel, listen!" Mingo said sharply shaking the tall man's shoulder. "I thought the same thing too! But it isn't her. We left her at your cabin not three days ago. Remember? She's at home. It isn't her. These people came from Philadelphia. Daniel, it isn't Rebecca."

"No," Daniel said rising slowly, "It isn't. It's her sister, Susannah."


	2. Chapter 2

Mingo stood frozen and speechless at Daniel's words. "_It's her sister Susannah._" He watched Daniel kneel beside the body of the red-haired woman trying to imagine what he must be thinking. Mingo had reeled back in shock when they had discovered the bodies of the women. He watched Daniel faint and then gone closer, unable to believe his eyes. She'd looked astonishingly like Rebecca, and now he understood why. The truth pained him greatly - Rebecca would be devastated.

"It was meant as a surprise." Daniel said as Mingo approached. "For Becky's birthday, last month. They wrote they were coming and asked me not to say anything." He was suddenly overcome with rage. "Why did they kill the women? Why didn't they take them hostage? What's the point of all this." His voice was hard and clipped.

"The raids have all been like this. The ones up North too. They are angry and filled with hate. They believe this will scare people and they will stop coming." Mingo replied.

"It didn't scare them. I wrote them three times! I told them not to come - that it was too dangerous right now. I told them to stay in Philadelphia, and that I'd bring Becky there. They wouldn't listen. What am I going to say to her, Mingo?" Mingo shook his head and looked around.

"Where's the child?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" Daniel said.

"The message said seven men, three women, and one child. Was there a child?"

"Yes," Daniel said beginning to look around. "A girl. Five or six years old. Katie. They called her Katie Grace."

They began to search the area. "Dear God," he prayed. "Let there not be another body. Let me bring her just this one small piece of her family. Please, for her sake. She asks for so little."

"Maybe they took her." Mingo said.

They heard soft footsteps and then they saw her. She was tiny, smaller than Israel, and although they heard her footsteps and saw tears running down her cheeks, she was absolutely silent. She saw Daniel first and began to walk toward him. Then she saw Mingo. Even then, she made no sound. Her mouth opened wide as though to scream, but no sound came out. She ran and dove behind a rock, and finding it not enough cover, began to claw into the earth as though to crawl through to other side.

"You better stay back," Daniel said. He ran after her, and lifting her as she still clawed, he pulled her close into his arms.

"My name's Daniel Boone," He told her softly. "You were coming to see me. I'm your uncle. Your Mama is my wife's sister." She stared at him with terrified green eyes. Her red-blond hair was covered in dirt and leaves. He gently picked a broken twig from her hair, tossing it aside. "Your name is Katie Grace." She nodded her head softly.

"Pa said to hide." She whispered.

"Your Pa was right." He answered.

"My Pa's dead." She responded.

"I know honey. I'm real sorry about that. But I'm gonna take you away from here. You are safe now. But you're gonna have to brave a bit longer. You see, I've got my good friend here with me, but he isn't a white man. He's a Cherokee, an Indian." She stiffened in his arms. "He's like family to us, and he won't harm you. He's a different kind of Indian than the ones you saw before. I know it frightens you, but you have to trust me. You are safe. He's a good man. He's my brother, really."

He carried her towards Mingo. She trembled as they neared the tall Cherokee. "Mingo," he said, "This is my niece, Katie Grace."

"Hello, Katie, " Mingo said softly. She buried her face in Daniel's shoulder.

They left things as they were. Getting Katie Grace safe inside the walls of Boonesborough was their priority. They would send out a burial party later. They made good time and arrived at the fort a few hours before sunset. After delivering the grim news, a party of a dozen men agreed to go back out at sunrise and lay the bodies to rest.

They had fed Katie upon reaching the fort. Cincinatus handed her slice after slice of good fresh bread. Grace Bradley had brought over a soft blue nightgown, and Daniel himself had tucked her in as she drifted exhausted to sleep.

"How long do you think the little thing was out there?" Grace asked.

"Three, maybe four days." Daniel said pulling the covers up around her tiny chin. "At least that's what it seems, from the look of the bodies." He sighed.

"Poor thing." She said softly. "I can sit with her 'til you bring Becky." Daniel met her eyes at the sound of her name.

"She didn't know." He said. "It was to be a surprise. They hadn't seen each other since they'd been bonded. After Becky's father found her, he sent word to her sister, and she and Susannah began writing letters. Susannah, wanted to surprise her." He rubbed his face with his hands, and slowly rose. "I best get home."

"I'm sorry, Daniel." She said with a sigh. "Send the children here. Between Cincinnatus and I, we can watch them."

He sighed heavily and left.


	3. Chapter 3

She wasn't in the cabin when he got there. "She's picking berries for a pie." Mima told him. "She said you'd be back today or tomorrow. I don't know how she knows that! She's almost always right. She said we ought to make you and Mingo a pie." She looked at her father's face. "What's wrong, Pa?" He'd gathered them close to him, and explained.

"Now, you go off to the fort and keep an eye on your cousin. Cincinatus is expecting you. You best hurry. It will be dark soon." They'd nodded with sad eyes and left quietly.

"Pa," Israel began just before he stepped out the door.

"Yes, son?" Israel hesitated, unsure. Daniel hugged his son, kissing his cheek. "Don't worry, hon. I'll look after your Ma." Israel nodded.

***DB***

She was humming as she picked the berries. She was always singing or humming. He couldn't think of anyone more cheerful than his wife. Her temper was legendary, but it was like a sudden storm - gone in an instant. More often than not, she was downright joyous. He could never figure it - isolated, living on the edge of the wilderness, husband gone more often than home, more children buried than living, family lost at a young age, yet she was almost always smiling. He often teased her saying, "You know you even smile in your sleep!"

"Only when you're home." She'd replied sweetly, kissing his cheek.

The first time he'd ever laid eyes on her, she was grinning from ear to ear looking out to the horizon. "This land we're going to, sure must be beautiful!" Those were the first words she'd ever said to him. Her red hair lit with light from behind glowed and her blue eyes matched the sky itself, but all of it paled next to her joyous exuberance. He was captured completely in that single moment. She'd finished him off in just one sentence. After that he dared not speak her name for fear she'd hear in his voice how she'd taken possession of him.

So much joy then, and despite unending hardships, so much joy now. He sighed miserably. In just a few minutes, he would open his mouth and each word he spoke would wound her. She saw him then and smiled. "You're back already!" She said walking towards him. "You didn't find anything then? Good. Maybe those folks turned back." She hesitated, seeing his face. She realized something terrible must have occurred. "Oh, Daniel." She moved toward him wrapping her arms around him. "Those poor people! Did anyone survive? It must have been awful. You poor thing you look white as a ghost!"

Her loving compassion was more than he could take. He cleared his throat looking into her blue eyes - eyes gentle with compassion for him, for his suffering; for his pain. He moved away from her, unable to meet her trusting blue eyes, and sat on the bench at the edge of the garden. It had been his birthday present to her.

"Sit down, next to me 'Becca," he said gently, "There's something I have to tell you." She hesitated her eyes wide. _Becca_. He almost never called her that - except late at night, when they were alone. She found herself shaking, filled suddenly with an unexplainable fear.

"What is it, Dan?" She said sitting slowly.

"I've terrible news, mo shearc," he said taking her small hands in his, "I'm so sorry." And fighting off tears he began.


	4. Chapter 4

Rebecca Boone pushed her hair out of her eyes. It was dark. She was in bed, but still fully clothed. She tried to remember, but felt confused; like she'd been ill. Sitting up, it came flooding back. She rose and crossed into the main room of their cabin. He was standing in front of the fire, pacing. He looked terrible. Seeing her, he turned and forced a smile across his face. "Sweetheart, you should rest. I'll take you to the fort in the morning." She crossed to him and he enfolded her in his arms. "I can't sleep," she said softly, looking up into his face. "Oh, did, I do that?" She asked touching a small bruise under his left eye. "Dan, I'm sorry."

"I must've walked into a tree branch on the trail. Don't fret." He lied to her.

She had not believed him when he'd told her. She'd argued with him, and then had become furiously angry, swinging her fists wildly. She was enraged that after all this time, she would lose her sister yet again. Enraged that he would speak these words to her, destroying all hope of ever being reunited with Susannah. He had simply accepted her anger, and her fists. Eventually, she had collapsed into his arms sobbing. He'd carried her inside then. That was all she could remember.

"Where are the children?" She asked suddenly.

"They are at the fort. Grace is watching over them." She crossed the room and he watched her pace.

"You must be starving. When's the last time you even ate? I'll fix you something." She ran her hand through her disheveled hair.

"Now, hon," he said crossing to her and taking her hand. He lead her over to the settee. "Don't fret, none. I ate some while you slept."

She sat still, starring into the fire silently. Finally, she spoke, "You are sure? I mean really sure?" He knelt in front of her taking her hands in his. "From a distance," he struggled for words as the memory of her alabaster skin and red hair flashed before his eyes. He cleared his throat and began again, "From a distance, I thought it was you." Her blue eyes filled with tears, although only one ran down her cheek.

"Everyone said we looked like twins." She said softly. She spoke no more after that. He sat down beside her then,one arm around her protectively. Eventually, sleep overwhelmed her and she slept there on the settee, her head resting gently in his lap. Dawn found him still awake, silently watching over her, and stroking her soft, red curls.


	5. Chapter 5

"Go away, Israel!" Jemima Boone was trying to sleep, but her little brother had other plans.

"Mima!" He insisted. "C'mon, they're here!" She opened her eyes.

"They are?"

"Just walked into the fort. I was on the wall watchin'" He said.

She climbed out of bed and glanced over at her tiny cousin who was still asleep. "Shh!" She said to Israel. She dressed quickly and entered the main area of the cabin just into time to see her brother climb into their father's arms. Jemima felt suddenly and oddly shy. She didn't know what to say. Her Ma looked pale and small.

"You want some tea, Rebecca?" Cincinatus was asking. Her mother shook her head. Cincinatus studied her for a moment and then Jemima was surprised to see him kiss her Ma right on the forehead. "Katie Grace is back here." He said patting her shoulder. "I expect she's still sleeping. Little things wore out. She had some bruises, nothing too terrible, a lump on the head and pretty nice gash on her leg too, but she'll be alright." Rebecca followed him into the back room.

"Come on over here, Jemima." Her Pa commanded. He set Israel down and pulled her into an embrace. "Good morning, girl." he said kissing her. "Did Israel behave?"

"Yes, Pa." She said. "Is Ma alright?" Jemima felt afraid and glancing at her little brother, she guessed he felt the same.

"Well, now, your Ma's had a bit of a shock, and she's mighty sad." He looked at his children. "But they don't come stronger than your Ma."

"What should we do?" Israel asked.

"Nothing to be done, son." His father answered.

"Except pray." Mima said.

"Except pray. You're right, sweet girl." He said winking at her. He patted Israel's head and walked into the back room.

Becky was sitting on the edge of the bed. She held the hand of her niece who was still asleep. After a few minutes the small girl stirred and opened her eyes. "Ma?" She asked startled. "Ma?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes looking carefully at Becky. "You aren't Ma." Her green eyes filled with tears. She covered her face with her hands.

Rebecca moved closer to her and putting her arm around her, she said softly, "No, I'm your Aunt Rebecca. I just look a little bit like your Ma, that's all. She is, " She hesitated, "was, my sister."

Katie Grace peered at her aunt through her fingers. She slowly put her hands down and studied Rebecca carefully. Rebecca pulled her into her lap and patting her back she said, "Of course, your Ma was the prettier one - everyone always said so." Katie relaxed then, wrapping her small arms around Rebecca. "Is it safe now?" She whispered.

"Yes. Beidh gach rud ceart go leor." Rebecca said resting her cheek against her head. Her own red hair spilled over and mixed with the little girl's light red-blond locks.

Daniel met Rebecca's eyes, and he smiled sadly at her. "I've got some work to do darlin'." He didn't want to be too specific about the task before him. "You all stay here. Grace will keep Rose as long as you need. I'll be back later." She nodded, understanding. He left them in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

It was grim work. They buried the bodies where they were. In all twelve men had gone out from the fort to face the dark work of burying the dead. The same men who had crossed the wilderness together, and built a life in the midst of it, stood beside Daniel in this hour of death. As they prepared to lift Susannah and lower her into the ground, Esa said, "Lord, almighty! She looks 'xactly like . . "

"Hush up!" Tom Walker said glancing at Daniel. Daniel hesitated and then said, "Wait." He found looking at Susannah nearly impossible, but a glint of silver against her pale skin caught his eye. Reaching out, he removed a silver necklace from her cold body.

"The little girl will be grateful for it Daniel." Esa said. Daniel slipped it into his pocket and nodded. They slowly moved Susannah toward the gaping hole they'd dug in the earth. Daniel turned and walked away. He intended to only go over to where the horses stood waiting, but just kept walking. He walked away from the fresh mounds of earth; away from the shattered wagons; away from the body being lowered into the earth.

Mingo caught him up. "Daniel," he began, but seeing his face, he said only, "I'll walk back with you brother." Daniel nodded and silently they walked through the shadows of the trees.

As they neared the outskirts of the fort Daniel said, "Don't say anything about me running off. I'm ashamed of myself."

"Daniel, you've nothing to be ashamed of." Mingo replied.

"I know she should've had family with her. It's only right. But I just couldn't stomach it. It was like watching my own, sweet Rebecca . . . " His voice caught and he stopped abruptly.

"No one expected you to go at all. There were plenty of men to do the work. You did right by her." He said reassuringly. It was not like the tall man to doubt himself.

"I dunno." he said. He sighed. Looking around he realized that for the first time in his life, the land, the trees, the sky brought him no comfort. "All her life, all she longed for was family. You know, she was younger than Mima when she was bound. Her mother dead, her father gone, and her sisters taken from her. She's had enough pain." Daniel paused. Was it Shawnee?"

"I don't know. Most likely a band of renegades; outcasts with a radical approach to dealing with white settlers."

"Renegades." He repeated. "They've hurt us before." He turned toward Mingo. "I want to know everything - whatever you learn, you tell me." His voice was harsh, enraged. He walked ahead to the fort. Mingo stood watching until he disappeared inside the walls of Boonesborough.


	7. Chapter 7

They held no service. That Sunday, the pastor reached out with words of comfort to his congregation. The one member who needed comforting most sat silent, looking beyond him through the window, watching dark clouds gather.

***DB***

They took Katie Grace home. Daniel built her a bed and put it in the loft next to Israel's. Since he'd found her in the wilderness, she had spoken no more than ten sentences. Katie was almost always beside her aunt holding on to a fold of her skirt or with Israel who watched over protectively. She was reluctant to leave the cabin - even just to stand on the porch. Eventually, after a few weeks, Israel was able to coax her outside, but she always kept the cabin in sight.

Everyone, even Katie Grace, stretched loving arms toward Rebecca, but she never seemed quite able to receive them.

Three weeks after they'd brought Katie home, Mingo had stopped by and had supper with them. They ate together as they had many times before. They sat around the fire talking as they had many times before, and Mingo read to the children from his beloved book of Shakespeare, just as they had many times before, but it was not the same. After they had sent the children to bed, Mingo rose and said, "I should get back." He turned toward Rebecca who was silently putting her kitchen back in order. "Thank you, Rebecca."

"You are welcome Mingo." She smiled at him. "You don't need to run off though. Stay as long as you like." Then turning towards her husband she'd said, "I'm going to turn in."

"Night, darlin'." Daniel said as she disappeared behind the curtain.

They stepped out onto the porch together. The Kentucky night was bright with stars.

"Have you found something?" Daniel asked. "Is that why you came?"

"And here, I thought you might have missed my company." Mingo said with a small grin.

Daniel's face relaxed, and he grinned. "I'm sorry Mingo. We have missed you." They stood together looking out into the darkness. After awhile, Mingo said, "Your house is quiet, Daniel."

"Yes," Daniel sighed glancing to the door. "She's doing alright. She's just . . ." He hesitated at loss for words.

"Broken-hearted." Mingo answered. Daniel nodded.

"I can't seem to help her mend. I know I need to go out and set the trap lines, but I can't bear to leave her, even though my being here seems to bring her little comfort."

"You are a comfort to her, Daniel. As for your trap lines, I think I can be of help there. That _is_ why I am here. I will set them for you."

"Oh, no. That is too much." Daniel protested.

"It will take a few weeks. What else have I to do? I've no family. No real responsibilities. Allow me to do this for you."

"Mingo, it is my responsibility."

"No one would question your sense of responsibility. Last winter, didn't you provide for some of the other families here?"

Daniel sighed, "Some of the families here aren't experienced hunters, I am."

"And now its your turn. Don't be pig-headed. You are needed here, and I am needed nowhere." Mingo could see a storm of argument gathering in Daniel's green eyes. He grabbed hold of his arm and said, "Please, let me do this for her. She's family to me too." Slowly, Daniel nodded.

"But, you've heard nothing?" He asked again.

Mingo sighed. "There was a raid up north. The same. They killed everyone, took nothing, burned the wagons."

"How many killed?"

"Seven. Six men and one woman. No tribe that I know of has claimed them. They've left no clues."

Daniel looked over at Mingo, and the Cherokee was startled to see a look completely unfamiliar to him flash across his blood-brother's face. It was a look of complete and utter rage and hatred. "I'm needed here now." He said fiercely. "But a day will come. I will hunt them down. I will put an end to this.


	8. Chapter 8

Israel stood just outside the cabin. Katie stood a few feet from him, while Jemima sat on the porch sewing a dress. Baby Rose played on a blanket beside her big sister.

"If you come with me. Cincinatus will give you candy." He said looking at his cousin.

"Leave her be, Israel." Jemima called from the porch. "If you want to go to the fort, that's fine, but she doesn't have to go with you. Don't bully her."

"It is safe. You don't have to worry. 'Sides, I'll be with you. Don't you like candy?" He pleaded.

Jemima set her sewing down and walked to Katie. "He's right Katie. It is safe. You don't have to worry, but you don't have to go either. You can stay here with me." She put a hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"Candy." Israel said again grinning. "Yummy, candy!" She hesitated, then slowly reached out and took her cousin's hand. "You wanna come?" Israel said over his shoulder to Mima as they walked towards the fort.

"I'll catch up!" Jemima said. She ran to the porch and gathered her sewing, tucking it into a basket. Lifting Rose she headed inside. She smiled as she thought of how Israel never minded when Katie held his hand. He enjoyed his role of protector. She tiptoed quietly into the cabin to put her sewing away. She tried to be quiet and thoughtful these days. She glanced around the silent cabin and saw her mother sitting near the fire. She had one of her father's shirts in her lap, but she wasn't sewing. She wasn't doing anything. Seeing her this way troubled Jemima deeply. Her mother was almost never still. She was always busy - cooking, sewing, gardening, storming around putting together a pack for her Pa who was forever needing one packed. And always while she did anything she was singing. She never sang now.

"Ma?" Jemima said. "Israel wants to take Katie-Grace to the fort. Pa's there. I thought I'd take Rose there too. Do you need anything?"

"What? No. Nothing." She sighed and picked up the shirt in her lap and began to sew.

***DB***

Daniel was surprised to see all four of his children step in the door of Cincinatus' tavern. "Well, lookee, here!" He said smiling. He crossed the room and lifted Katie Grace up and into his arms. "You walked here?" He asked her and she nodded. He kissed her and said, "Well, aren't you a brave thing." She whispered something, very softly. "What's that?" he asked leaning closer. He laughed out loud when she whispered, "Israel said there would be candy."


	9. Chapter 9

It was late evening. The children were asleep. Daniel sat cleaning his rifle on one end of the table. Rebecca sat at the other with her Bible in front of her. It was closed. She saw her husband watching her and opened it. She did not look at it, but rather stood and crossed to stand next to the fire.

"You want me to read to you?" He asked her.

"Where's Mingo?" She asked him. "We haven't seen him for weeks."

"You're changing the subject." He said laying Tick-licker aside. "Mingo's setting trap lines." He saw the question in her eyes. "My trap lines." He explained.

She looked down. "I'm sorry Dan."

"Sorry for what?"

"I," She hesitated. He waited patiently. She had already said more than she had in weeks. "I feel like I'm letting you down. I can't seem to . . .It reminds me of when I sailed here from Ireland. I couldn't get used to the way that ship pitched and rolled. I could never quite get my feet under me. That's how it is now. I'm at sea and the waves keep tossing me." She kept her eyes down. "I know you must be disappointed." He crossed to her then and put his strong hands on her shoulders.

"Rebecca, I love you. I'm not disappointed." At last, she was able to meet his green eyes, she nodded at him. Sighing she rested her head against his dependable chest. "I just miss you, that's all." He said.

She held him tighter and said, "I miss me too."


	10. Chapter 10

"Ma! MA!" Israel hollered. He stood in the doorway of their cabin clutching a small raccoon. "Ma!" He looked all around. "MA!" He yelled again. Finally, she peered over the edge of the loft.

"What is it Israel?" She asked. Her voice was flat. She wasn't even irritated that he'd been hollering in the cabin. She didn't notice the raccoon in his arms.

"I was just wondering . . ." He realized she wasn't really paying attention to him. "Never mind, Ma. What are you doing?"

"Cleaning." She replied and turned back to her work in the loft.

"Don't throw out my rocks, okay Ma?" He turned to go saying quietly. "I'll just take care of this raccoon here, since you don't seem to mind." He thought he'd feel happy about being able to sneak in a new pet, but instead he felt strangely sad.

Katie Grace was waiting for him on the porch. She raised her eyebrows at him. "Well, she kinda said yes." He answered her.

***DB***

It was just a few days later that they had all gone into the fort together for a social. Rebecca hadn't wanted to go, but Daniel had insisted. They hadn't stayed long - just an hour. Jemima had danced and danced, and it did her father's heart good to see her laughing and smiling. She had become her mother's shadow of late, hovering, protectively near.

Rebecca hadn't danced. Daniel hadn't expected her to. It was too soon, and knowing the town gossips, he thought it a wise choice. She had spoken to several of her friends though, and as they walked home together she'd turned to him and said, "Thank you for making me go." He smiled and took her hand. He thought briefly, "Maybe we will get back to normal.

As they neared the cabin, however, they could see nothing was normal. Israel's pet raccoon had apparently become hungry. He followed his nose straight from the lean-to into the cabin, and he'd brought friends with him. Israel's secret pet, was secret no more. Broken dishes, food everywhere, they'd even shredded one of Becky's quilts. It was a disaster.

Katie seeing the mess, and fearing the worst had climbed under her bed. It took Jemima nearly an hour to coax her out. Israel, meanwhile, cowered, waiting for his mother's temper to flare. She hadn't said a word and simply began to set things right.

It was his Pa, rather who lit into him, "What on earth made you think you could keep a wild thing? Your Ma's told you and told you to let wild things be!" Israel had hung his head and cleaned silently, miserably watching his mother from a distance. Hours later, after they'd finally had the cabin back in order, he'd tipped-toed silently towards his mother who had at last sat down by the fire and rocked Rose to sleep.

"I'm awfully sorry Ma," He said tearfully. She glanced at him absently and said, "Hmm? Oh, sleep well Israel."

Watching her brother, as tears began to roll down his freckled cheeks, Jemima stepped in, and taking his hand said, "Don't fret, Israel. Its all done now. C'mon, I'll read you a bedtime story."

"Night, Pa." She said as she led both Israel and Katie up to the loft. He could hear her soft voice speaking words of comfort to them both, long into the night.

He awoke later to sounds from the front room. He glanced beside him at Rebecca still asleep. Quietly, reaching for Tick-licker, he tip-toed to the front room. He figured Israel's raccoon had come back for a snack. He raised the barrel of his rifle and saw . . .

"Israel!" He set his rifle down. "Son, you nearly got shot." Israel said nothing. Stepping closer, he reached and lifted the small boy's chin. His face was covered in tears. He lifted him into his arms and sat down in the rocking chair by the fire.

"Now, now." He said as Israel cried, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Pa. I never should've brought that raccoon home. I knew Ma wasn't listening when I told her about it. I tricked her."

"Now, you already apologized for that, hon. Look around, everything's just fine."

"But Pa, she didn't even yell at me. She didn't say one word. I never thought I'd miss it, but I miss Ma getting mad." He sobbed against his father's chest. Daniel swallowed hard, unable to speak and in that moment could have easily joined in his son's tears.

"Hush, now, son. Hush," was all he could manage.

"An' Pa, she doesn't sing to me or pat my head, or hold on to my hand. An' she hardly ever kisses me - I know I complain when she does, but Pa I miss it!" He cried even harder. "I know I should be patient, but I'm so lonesome." He wailed. Daniel rocked him saying nothing. Finally, Israel's tears abated.

"Israel, you remember that time you broke your wrist?"

"Yes, Pa. I didn't want you or Ma to know about it because I thought if you touched it, it would hurt too much. I ran and hid in that cave for hours."

"Yep, and you missed Phillip John's birthday party too. You sat all alone in the cave, your arm hurtin' something fierce, and all because you thought fixin' it would be worse."

"I was scared, Pa." He said. "It hurt so bad when I fell and broke it. I didn't think I could stand the hurt of it being fixed. A man can only take so much."

Daniel smiled at Israel. "That's true, son. But Israel, your Ma's kind of like that now. Losing your aunt hurt her really badly. Right now, she's hiding in that cave."

"It was lonesome there." Israel said softly.

"Yep. You sat in there protecting yourself from feeling the hurt of getting that arm fixed. But trouble was, that you couldn't feel nothing else either. You didn't get the comfort of your Ma and I, or the fun of your friend's birthday. That's how it is for your Ma too. I guess, maybe, she figures if she holds herself real tight, she won't have to feel sad about losing her sister."

"But she can't feel anything else, either." Israel said understanding.

"That's exactly it." He kissed Israel's head. "Your Ma loves you son, more than anything. She is just too scared to let herself feel it right now. This is a hard time for her. I figure, if we can just be patient and love her all we can, slowly, she'll come out of that cave - just like you did."

Israel nodded. "I guess I'll have to do the hugging, and singing and kissing."

"That's right." He smiled at his boy. "Do you think you can sleep now, hon?" Israel nodded, "Would you play Sweet Talker for a bit, Pa?"

"Sure. You go on up and get under the covers. It's cold." Israel kissed his father and climbed up and into his bed.

Daniel rose slowly, weary. He stoked the fire and turned to pick up his dulcimer. He stopped suddenly when he saw his wife standing behind him. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she had been standing there for quite awhile. He crossed to her. As he did, he realized that he hadn't really looked at her closely in the last few weeks. Looking at her now, he was astonished at how very thin she seemed. Her small face had shrunk even smaller. He took her hands in his. Her fingers were cold. She looked up at him, her blue eyes clouded. She would have stood like that forever -a half step away from him - but he pulled her to him, cutting off the distance between them. "Don't you worry, 'Becca" He said into her hair. "You take your time. I'll still be here."


	11. Chapter 11

Daniel Boone was not a farmer. A fact he pointed out to his wife on many occasions telling her, "I'm the long hunter." To which she'd reply with a laugh, "Well, go hunt us some corn then!" But he did his best. He stood now, amidst the corn doing his best, but his mind was thinking of being out in the wilderness chasing after game.

"Is that Daniel Boone?" Mingo called to him. "It can't be. He's no farmer."

"Mingo! You are back!" He smiled at his friend. He walked over to the Cherokee and the two shook hands.

"I've been looking all over for you. Your traps are in fine condition. I predict the best year ever." He said with a wink.

"Thank you, Mingo. I can't thank you enough. Well, c'mon up to the cabin. Becky will say her thanks through food. You look like you could use a couple of meals."

"I had a dream about Rebecca's Irish stew two days ago. But she's not at the cabin. I was just there."

"She wasn't?" Daniel looked puzzled. "Well, maybe she went for water or berry picking. She never goes to the fort anymore."

Mingo could tell Daniel was worried. He followed him to the cabin, which was empty. "The children went into the fort today. It is little Merriam Hobley's birthday. Maybe Becky decided to walk with them." But after checking the fort, there was no sign of her. They searched the river, the berry patch, the garden, everywhere, but Rebecca was nowhere to be found.

"Do you have any ideas?" Mingo asked him. Daniel stood in the doorway of the cabin looking out to the fields and wilderness beyond. It had just started to rain.

"She doesn't talk much of late." The tall man answered sighing heavily.

"Pa," Jemima said. "There's some hot stew and biscuits."

"That's alright, sweetheart. But could you put some food in a pack for me? I guess I'd better go after your Ma." He smiled at his daughter, and she nodded her head.

"I thought you didn't have any ideas." Mingo said.

"Just one, but I was hoping she had the good sense not to head out into hostile territory in the middle of a rainstorm all alone." He sighed. "She's got a half-day's start on me too. I better take the horse. Mingo, can you get the children inside the fort? Do you mind?"

"I'll stay here with them. No sense taking them out in the rain."

"Thank you seems to be all I say to you these days." Daniel said.


	12. Chapter 12

It was close to ten o'clock at night when he'd finally caught up with her, but then she was a fast walker. She'd learned to be one, trying to keep up with his giant stride - least-ways, that's how she explained it to him. She was soaked through and had almost reached her destination. He held back, tying the horse to a nearby tree branch and following behind her silently, Tick-licker in his hand. He watched not only her, but around her. They were in dangerous territory now.

They had done a good job of cleaning up the area. He hadn't been back and he was pleased to see that they had cleared away the wreckage. At the top of each mound of earth they had put a wooden cross. She stopped then, standing before the dark mounds of earth. He moved closer until he was just a few yards behind her. The steady rain fell around them.

Without turning around she said, "Which one?" She faced him then, looking small, almost like a little girl, and he was overwhelmed with a memory of the first time he'd ever seen her; so young and joyful. He stepped closer and removing his jacket, he placed it over her wet shoulders, "That one." He said pointing. She turned in the direction he pointed, slid her arms into his coat and moved to where her sister lay. He stayed where he was, waiting.

She cleared away some leaves and fallen branches. The rain began to lighten a bit, and fell in a soft mist, giving a sort of silvery glow to everything.

"I'm here, Susannah." She said softly. " I had to come and see you. I wanted to tell you that Katie Grace is with us, and she's doing fine. I'll take care of her just like she's one of my own. She smiles just like you, and Dan and I will make sure she smiles all her days." She sighed.

"Remember how we always talked about how things would be one day? I'm so blessed. I have all those things we said. I've a home and a family. I wish you had been able to meet them all. Daniel's over there, my husband. He's watching over me. He always is. He loves me so, just like the made-up husbands we talked about as girls, and you should see how he dotes on Katie Grace. I hope your days were as good as mine have been."

"I keep thinking of that day that we were sold. I ran as fast as I could to say goodbye to you, but I was too late and you were gone. I wanted to make sure and say goodbye to you this time. I am really sorry it ended this way. I know you must have been so frightened, but I know you are at peace now."

"I've been thinking of our James of late. He died like you at the hands of those filled with hatred. But I think the two of you must be together now - at peace. So, you and James can look after each other, and our little ones who we lost later, and I'll look after Katie Grace - just until we are all together again."

The rain had slowed and she stood drenched and shivering in front of her sister's grave. Seeing she had finished, Daniel knelt and placed the stone he'd spent weeks chiseling at the head of the grave. Rebecca walked and stood beside him, clutching his hand tightly she peered down at the inscription. "Inouin" She read. "How did you . . .?"

"Did I put it right?" He asked her. "I've heard you say it, but I wasn't sure about the letters."

"Yes," She said incredulous. "Beloved."

***DB***

He found a nearby cave and built a fire. She was wet through to the bone and he wished he'd thought to bring her a change of clothes. He looked in his pack but all he had was the clean shirt that she kept tucked inside for him. He handed it to her and said, "Well, it is dry."

He went out and managed to catch a couple of rabbits. He roasted them over the fire. She sat across from him dressed in his shirt which looked more like a dress on her, and her black pantaloons. Her hair was nearly dry and fell loose over her shoulders. Even now, distressed and no doubt exhausted, she looked beautiful.

"I would have brought you here." He said. "It was dangerous."

"I'm sorry." She said. "I wasn't thinking clearly. I had to go. I needed to face it alone or at least try to."

He sighed, "I said the same to you once, long ago. It was foolish of me and unfair to you. I see that clearer now."

She remembered those dark and bitter days after James' death. Overwhelmed with rage, he'd left in the middle of the night to pursue the savages who had slaughtered him. Shattered and broken-hearted then, she'd greeted him with fury on his return.

"You had to go." She said softly. "I see that clearer now, too."

"I dunno." He sighed again thinking of the life he'd given her. "Maybe I should have left you there at Clinch Station. You could've married Jim. Maybe you'd be there still - with seventeen sons and nothing but sunny days."

"I was never going to marry Jim." She said wrinkling her nose in disgust. "You rode up on that horse, grinning that sideways grin looking like some kind of storybook hero." She smiled at him. "I don't want to be a bitter woman, spending my days counting up all my hurts. Besides, my life is good - the kind of life that Susannah and I longed to have." She smiled at him. "I longed for a home and I have that. I wanted a family that loves each other more than anything and I have that. I hoped to marry the kind of man who'd rather die than let _his _daughter bound over to pay his debt, and I have that too." She crossed over to him and sat down in the circle of his arms. "I know you sent her letters telling her not to come, that it was too dangerous. You didn't even tell me that. Mingo did."

"It didn't matter. They came anyway." He said.

"Sure it did. It matters to me." She relaxed in the comfort of his embrace and felt herself begin to drift off to sleep. "She was too stubborn to listen. The Bryan girls can be a mite stubborn." He smiled at her. "I wish she'd listened. I wish the two of us were walking around Philadelphia right now."

"That would have been something to see." He said. "Everyone would have stopped to stare at the two of you. But Becky, you got it wrong." She looked at him puzzled. "You did look like twins, but you are the pretty one."

She turned in his arms and kissed him then, and then she began to cry - thinking of her beloved sister laid beneath the dark and bloody ground.


	13. Epilogue

Daniel sat on the steps of his porch watching the sunrise. It was still warm enough to sit outside, but he could feel the chill of winter coming on. "Want some coffee." His wife said handing him a cup.

Startled, he looked up at her and then took the cup she handed him. "You know, you can sneak up on a man better than a Shawnee brave." He told her.

Smiling, she sat down next to him. "Well, I hope you pay better attention, when you are in Shawnee country." She said.

"I reckon I better." He agreed. They sat together in companionable silence watching the day begin. After a time, Israel rushed past them and she called after him, "Wash your face too!" He came back after a few minutes with a face still dripping and walking oddly. He sort of shuffled past them sideways.

"Morning, Ma." He said sweetly and then rushed towards the door. Without even looking up, his mother said, "Stop right there mister. She pointed her long arm at him. "If you think you are taking that toad into my house, you've got another think coming!"

He sighed. "Aw, Ma, I was just going to show him to Mima and Katie!"

"I've no doubt of that." She pointed her arm the other direction, towards the creek. "March!"

He hung his head and started past her, the toad no longer hidden. He got to the bottom step and then stopped suddenly and doubled back to her.

"I'm sorry Ma." He said looking straight into her eyes. She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Get that toad away from me." She said with a laugh. He leaned in and gave her a kiss before he ran off to the creek.

She rose, and reached for her husband's hand. "C'mon, I'll fix you breakfast and then I can make sure your pack is ready."

"Am I going somewhere?"

"Well, I'm sure you need to. Isn't there something you need to trap or hunt or blaze? Some helpless folks to rescue? You know you've been home for nearly five months straight."

"Tired of me?" He asked. "I always said you would be if I stuck around." He followed her in to the cabin.

"No chance of that. Taim i ngra leat." She said wrapping her arms around him. "But I know who I married. I know you're going after them - maybe not this trip. But you will go some time. Just promise me that you'll come back again. You've never broken a promise to me yet." She looked up into his green eyes. He smiled at her, and standing on tiptoe she kissed him.

"I promise." He said. "But I'm not going anywhere today. How's that go? Ta mo chroi istigh ionat." He lifted her up and kissed her right back. Setting her down he said, "Now if you don't mind, my own inouin, I've got chores." He winked at her and disappeared out their door.


End file.
